List of chapters in Matsuge-chan
This listing contains all chapters that were published in the series Matsuge-chan, as well as notes on if they were reprinted and what changes occurred. 1st Run (Hitomi, October 1958-April 1961) #(October 1958) #(November 1958) #(December 1958) #'"A New Years' Gift of a Hula Hoop"' (お年玉はフラフープ, January 1959)- Appears in the "Shojo Manga-ka Fujio Akatsuka" anthology for the first time since its original publication. #(February 1959, printed in separate appendix booklet for magazine) #'"The Greengrocer's Doll Festival"' (八百屋さんのひなまつり, March 1959)- Second chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #(April 1959) #(May 1959, separate appendix) #(June 1959) #'"Dive Practice" '(飛び込みの練習, July 1959)- Unreprinted #(アイスキャンデーもう1本, August 1959)- Unreprinted #'"Too Much Fun on Summer Vacation"' (あそびすぎの夏休み, September 1959)- Third chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Handmade Insects"' (手づくりの虫アミ, September 1959 separate appendix)- First chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Matsuge's Beauty Tips"' (まつげの美容食, October 1959)- Fourth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"A Walk and Fall Leaves"' (落ち葉とさんぽ, November 1959)- Fifth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Mom's Etiquette Education" '(ママのエチケット教育, December 1959)- Sixth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Year-End Part-Time Job Strategy"' (年末バイト作戦, January 1960)- Fourth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"The Money of Kanemoto-san" '(お金もちの金もとさん, February 1960)- Ninth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Making Peace with Kanemoto-san"' (金もとさんと仲なおり, March 1960)- Tenth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Stupid Guests in April"' (四月バカのお客さん, April 1960)- Eleventh chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"A Toy Plane and Botamochi"' (May 1960)- #'"Where Did the Toy Pistol Go?"' (オモチャのピストルどこへった, May 1960 separate appendix)- Sixth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"Turmoil of an Anniversary"' (時の記念日騒動, June 1960)- Unreprinted #'"Mud Cleaning Diary"' (どぶさらい日記, July 1960)- Eighth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"A Hot Summer Has Arrived" '(あつい夏がやってきた, August 1960 separate appendix)- Seventh chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"Hello To a Little Baby" '(こんにちは赤ちゃん, September 1960)- Tenth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"Visitors From Far Away"' (はるばる来ましたお客さま, Special Vacation issue for September 15, 1960)- Eleventh chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"What is "Ta" of "Mi"?"' (み」の「た」とは？, October 1960)- Unreprinted in "Complete Works". Appears in Kinran vol.2 as "Mimi-tan is a Big Brother". #'"Appearances are Deceiving?"' (みかけによらないおねえたん?, November 1960)- Re-arranged to be the first chapter in vol.1 of the Kinran kashihon and "Complete Works", with an added introduction of Matsuge-chan introducing herself and her family in the "Complete Works" version (the panels were taken from the following chapter). #'"They Just Won't Go Home"' (ただじゃかえれぬおおそうじ, December 1960)- Put as the second chapter of the first "Complete Works" volume. In reprints including that one, the first few pages showing the family introduction and view of the town were excised. Matsuge's hair starts to appear much shorter and less smooth starting with this story. #'"New Years' Eve"' (ドタバタ大みそか, January 1961)- Seventh chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Can You Protect a New Years' Promise"' (ことしはちかいをまもれますか, January 1961 separate appendix)- Fifth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"Papa the Sunday Carpenter"' (パパの日曜大工, February 1961)- Unreprinted #'"Shoes in the Azuki Porridge"' (くつのはいったおしるこ, March 1961)- Third chapter of the first "Complete Works" volume. #'"Instance" '(インスタントツー, March 1961 separate appendix)- Unreprinted #'"A First Grader Became a Teacher" '(先生になった1年生, April 1961)- Twelfth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. 2nd Run (Ribon, July-December 1961) #'"Muddy Mimi-tan"' (どろんこミミたん, July 1961)- Unreprinted #'"Can't Watch Television!" '(テレビは見ないの!, August 1961)- Ninth chapter in first "Complete Works" volume. #'"When Will I Grow Up?!" '(おとなになったら!?, September 1961)- Thirteenth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Big Sister Typhoon, Mama Typhoon"' (ねえちゃん台風ママ台風, October 1961)- Fourteenth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. #'"Japanese English"' (和製英語, November 1961)- Unreprinted #'"Matsuge and the Shopping District Lottery"' (まつげ商店街の福引き, December 1961)- Fifteenth chapter in second "Complete Works" volume. Category:Lists Category:Matsuge-chan